


What Can You Say...

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you wake up an hour earlier than your alarm clock and Musketeers is the first thing that pops into your head.<br/>Just a drabble that came to me.<br/>Enjoy, I hope (grins).</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can You Say...

_What can you say_ about a man who can convey more with just a lift of a brow or a razor sharp blue gaze... not much, but he's my brother Athos.

_What can you say_ about a man who has more strength in one arm than a mere mortal should yet be gentle as a giant... not much, but he's my brother Porthos.

_What can you say_ about a man who laughs gayly in the face of danger and yet makes women swoon with just a glance... not much, but he's my brother Aramis.

_And what can you say_ about a brash, upstart puppy who worms his way into this trio's affections. Cocky just teetering toward arrogance, brave to a fault, loyal unto death and a person who loves deeply... not much, but then again that's me... I'm d'Artagnan.

 


End file.
